Underestimated
by Failure Turtle
Summary: After all is said and done, he is the one that will make her or break her. ShannonxOC
1. I Don't Get Starstruck

**A/N: This is a gift for someone. They know who they are.**

**So, you know who, I hope you like it. I thought of this when I was on my way home from my little brother's basketball game. I had to tune out my step-father, so I brainstormed. He was...not exactly happy with the referees in the game...**

A tall, slender girl of nineteen walked into the Heaven and Hell Wrestling Academy. She had no intention of leaving until she got what she had wanted. "Are you lost, miss?" a pompous man no older than twenty-five asked her. He was working behind the main counter.

The girl gave the man a dirty look before saying, "No."

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" he asked, pointing upstairs where the wrestling classes were taking place.

"No," she softly replied, a twinge of disgust in her voice. _I wonder when he's finally going to let me fucking talk_, she thought.

"Then why are you at a wrestling school?"

She was going to tell him exactly what she was doing there since he clearly wasn't getting it himself. "I want to be a wrestler, hence me coming here."

The man laughed at her statement. "Are you kidding me? _Everyone_ wants to be a wrestler these days. Let me guess, you like Cena, right?"

She ran a hand through her dark hair that was streaked with a greenish teal color. Laughing a bit, she said, "No, I don't like John Cena, _Brian_." She eyed the man's name tag.

Brian's eyes flickered up to her hair. "Oh, you must like Jeff Hardy, then."

Getting annoyed, she refuted with, "No, actually, I hate Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy is way better."

Brian gave the mystery girl a quizzical look before handing her a clip board. "If you're serious, fill these out."

She took a seat over by a window and filled out the paperwork. When she finished, she handed the clipboard back to Brian. "Alright, Caria," he started, looking at the top sheet of paper, "can you start tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Caria turned around to leave, but Brian stopped her. "Wait, there has to be a wrestler that you like."

"I told you already. I like Matt Hardy."

"No, I mean there has to be a wrestler that you _like_. You know, one that you find attractive."

Caria rolled her eyes at Brian's question. "I _want_ to wrestle. I'm not here because I like someone. I don't want you to think that about me."

"Just answer the question."

Caria opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. Slightly embarrassed, she decided to tell the truth. "Shannon Moore."

"_Really_?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Caria. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Caria strutted into the wrestling school. She was wearing black shorts and a white tank top. She also had her brand new black wrestling boots that she had picked up after signing up for classes.

"So, how are you going to be a jerk today?" Caria joked to Brian once she arrived.

"Very funny," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Alright, since you are the only girl we have here, you are getting personally trained."

"By who?"

Caria could tell that Brian was trying not to tell her something. "Spill, secretary boy."

"Caria, are you aware of what town we're in right now?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you honestly think that I didn't know that we are in Cameron, North Carolina?"

"No, I was pretty sure you knew that. Anyways, you are being trained by someone who is in the WWE at this moment."

"Let me guess...Jeff Hardy?" Caria thought that it would be just like Brian to mess with her like that. He knew she hated Jeff Hardy.

"No, no. Definitely not Jeff Hardy. This Superstar is from here, and he's injured right now."

"_Gregory Helms_?" Caria anticipated excitedly. She was a _huge_ fan of Helms in his Hurricane days.

"Caria," Brian said as he rolled his eyes, "you're thinking too much."

However, both of their attention was averted when the door opened. Caria didn't turn around to see who it was. Instead, she was mulling in her head about who her trainer could be.

"Hey, Shannon. It's good to see you again," Brian said to the person who had just come in.

_I thought Brian said that I was the only girl here_, Caria thought when she was met with a male's voice that she recognized.

"Are you Caria?" Caria turned around to come face to face with Shannon Moore.

"Yes, I am," Caria said as Brian chuckled.

"Coolness. I'll meet you upstairs in five minutes. I have to go and get the ring ready," Shannon said before walking up the stairs.

"What?" Caria asked, turning to Brian.

"Nothing..."

"Spill it."

"It's just that I thought for sure you would have gone all fan girl on me, Car. Aren't you the least bit, oh, I don't know...Starstruck?"

Caria laughed at Brian's insolence. "Clearly, you don't know me very well. I don't _get_ starstruck."

**A/N: I was going to make this a one shot, but I think that chapters will be easier.**

**Review.**


	2. Headscissors Armbar

**A/N: I got nothing.**

After two months of intense training, and two months of intense heckling from Brian, Shannon had decided that Caria was ready to try and work her first match.

"Who am I wrestling? I'm not wrestling a guy, am I?" Caria asked, becoming slightly terrified. She didn't want to wrestle a man. She was afraid that she would get hurt with their overt physicality. "I thought I was the only girl here."

Shannon chuckled. "No, you're not wrestling a guy."

"Am I wrestling you then?" Caria joked.

"Oh, that hurts, Caria. Besides, I'm injured right now. I'm not wrestling. No, I've found you an opponent. She should be here any minute. She's a wrestling student, just like you. It should be an even match up. By the way, you're not a Cody Rhodes fan, are you?" Shannon asked.

"Not especially."

"Good, because she'd kill you if you were."

"She's not like Beth Phoenix, is she?" Caria worried.

"Caria, if you want to be a wrestler, then you can't be afraid of getting hurt."

"I'm not. I'd just like to _live_ after my first freaking match, if that's alright with you."

Just then, Caria's opponent walked into the room. She was shorter than Caria, and definitely not of a Beth Phoenix build. She had long black hair and green eyes, and she was dressed to wrestle.

"Finally, Becky. I was getting ready to send out a search party," Shannon said.

"Shut up, Shannon. It's not my fault that Cody takes forever to park his fucking car," Becky said, tossing her bag aside and hopping into the ring with Caria.

"Is he coming up here?"

"Yeah, he should be. I swear, I am not going to let him show up anymore. Whenever I'm doing a match, he's always commentating. I am going to kill him soon."

"But if you did that, all of the little girls would cry," Shannon laughed.

Becky rolled her eyes. Caria became suspicious of something, but she wasn't sure of what it was just yet. "You're Caria, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm Becky. It's nice to meet you."

Yet another person came into the room. This time, it was Cody Rhodes. Caria was confused out of her mind now, but she remained silent.

"Shannon, _why_ did you make me come out all the way to freaking North Carolina for this?" he asked Shannon.

"Dumbass, no one said you had to come," Becky said.

"But I go to _all_ of your matches, even those damn ICW ones!"

"Yes, and you're a lovely boyfriend, but can we just get on with this?"

Now Caria realized why she felt funny about this. "Um, Shannon, I thought you said that she was still in training."

"Oops," Shannon grinned.

"Alright, Shannon, what are the stipulations for this little match?" Becky asked, sitting on the turnbuckle.

"Caria, do you remember how to take a DDT?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well that's her finisher because _someone_," Shannon said, glancing over at Cody, "insisted that she use his instead of getting her own. Since Caria doesn't have a finisher yet, Becky wins with the DDT. Ding ding."

About halfway through the match, Becky said, "You know, Shannon, she could have like a submission finisher. None of the Divas use that stuff anymore." She said it at an awkward angle, as Caria had her in a headlock.

"That's a good idea," Shannon said. "How about it, Caria?"

"Sure," she mustered out, rebounding off the ropes and performing a cross body. "What did you have in mind?"

Shannon thought about it, but didn't have an answer.

"Headscissors armbar," Cody said.

"Perfect," Shannon grinned.

**A/N: I was going to have more, but I have a demanding little sister who is making me get off the computer because she sucks.**

**Review.**


	3. I Can Do it Better

Caria was running late. She rushed into the gym. Shannon was usually the late one, but she found him leaning against the ring.

"Look, Shannon, I'm really sorry but--" Caria rattled off, expecting Shannon to be extremely upset with her.

Shannon started laughing. "Caria, after all the times I've been late, you deserve to get away with this one."

Caria rolled her eyes at Shannon's remark. She tossed her bag aside and hopped in the ring.

"What are we doing today, sir?"

"Getting out of the ring," Shannon said.

"Why?!" Caria freaked.

"Ever been to an indy show?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't know they had any around here," Caria sighed. She always _wanted_ to go to one, but she never found a time to, or a show, for that matter.

"We're going to one," Shannon explained.

Caria looked down at what she was wearing: basketball shorts and a really scrubby shirt. "Shannon, I am _not_ going anywhere dressed like this!"

"Caria, you look fine," Shannon remarked, never understanding why girls just couldn't go out in normal clothes. "If you're that worried about it, I'll drive you to your house so you can change."

"Good," Caria sighed with relief.

"You're not one of those girls that takes a million years to get ready to go to the grocery store, are you?"

"I could be if that's what bothers you."

"No, thanks," Shannon laughed. "It starts in an hour, and I'm sure you'll recognize one of the wrestlers."

Shannon drove Caria back to her house where she quickly changed into something more suitable to be seen wearing in public. Once they got to the bar that was hosting the event, Shannon bought them two ringside tickets and they took their seats.

"Holy shit, is that…" Caria drifted off, looking at one of the tables in the corner.

"Yep, that's Austin Aries," Shannon explained. "Usually at indy events, some wrestlers make appearances. He's also in the main event tonight. But…"

"What?"

"He wasn't the one I said you'd recognize. She should be in the first match."

The show started. The opening music blared throughout the packed second floor of the local bar. The ring announcer welcomed the crowd and announced the beginning of the opening match.

"Oh my god, I feel bad for whoever has to wrestle _that_ chick!" Caria yelled over the noise of the crowd so Shannon could hear her.

Indeed, the wrestler that came out _was_ a female. She looked like a demon seed mix of Awesome Kong and Umaga.

"Yeah, she'll be in OVW soon," Shannon explained. "They want her to be the WWE's answer to Awesome Kong. You know they've been copying each other ever since TNA started."

"_She's_ fighting that beast?"

"Yeah, and Cody isn't too happy about it. Actually, while you watch the match, I'll be watching Cody's reaction. He gets so intense when his girlfriend wrestles," Shannon said, pointing over to the table where Austin Aries was sitting with Cody Rhodes.

"Is that her finisher or something? I thought she used a DDT," Caria wondered, seeing Becky perform an inverted corkscrew hurricanrana.

"It has to be her new finisher. Cody looks infuriated," Shannon giggled.

"What is that other girl's name?" Caria asked after she kicked out of Becky's finishing move, much to the dismay of the crowd.

"Evil Edna. It kind of…doesn't do her justice," Shannon sighed, disappointed in the choice of ring name.

Caria stood up when Evil Edna went to the top rope and performed a diving moonsault. "Are you serious? She can actually _do that_?"

Shannon smiled, seeing how watching a decent women's match was affecting Caria. "Yes, she certainly can. Do you think that you can do that?"

"No. I'll do it better."


	4. Age Differences

**A/N: RAW was good to me this week.**

**About damn time.**

"You're a bit off today, Caria. Is something wrong?" Shannon asked his trainee.

There _was_ something different about Caria during this training session. She kept botching simple moves. She wasn't botching the ones that would hurt her opponent. She was botching the ones that could get _herself_ injured.

Caria knew what was wrong with her. She didn't want to admit it to Shannon, though. "I'm just in a different mind state today, I think."

"We need to call this off," Shannon announced.

"No!" Caria yelled back. She didn't want to end her training session early. They were only an hour into it.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Caria."

"No, Shannon."

"Fine. If you don't want to quit, I'll call someone up who will _make_ you quit."

"Oh, are you going to call Evil Edna and have her stalk my ass?"

"Nope. I'm calling Becky. You two are going to have a girl's day if it kills me."

"What about her overprotective boyfriend?" Caria asked.

Shannon looked up from his phone while he scrolled down his contact list to look for Becky's number. "He'll deal with it."

Even though she was pissed about not wrestling anymore that day, she was somewhat relieved that she'd be hanging out with Becky. She was the perfect person to talk to about her problems. She'd understand; at least Caria hoped that she would understand.

Thirty minutes later, Caria was sitting in the front seat of Becky's black convertible. "Where are we going?"

"As far away from those two boys as humanly possible."

Caria let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong, Car? You upset over something?"

_Let's see how cool this girl really is_, Caria thought before letting it all out. "I like Shannon," she blurted out.

Becky let out a laugh. "Caria, I know that."

Caria could feel herself blushing. "Am I really that obvious?"

"To me, another woman, yes. To Shannon, no."

This time, Caria sighed out of relief instead of anxiety. "Good."

"But…"

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah…Well, there's just a few problems with that."

"Like?"

"One, you're nineteen."

"So are you."

"Yeah, that's true, but Cody's only twenty-two. Shannon is twenty-eight."

"I don't care about the age difference!" Caria yelled over the rushing of the wind. "At least I'm legal! At least I'm not like those twelve year olds that are obsessed with your boyfriend and John Cena."

Becky giggled, most uncharacteristically. "And I thank you for that. That brings me to the other problem. Right now, Shannon only sees you as…well…a student. You know, kind of like he's your high school science teacher or something."

Caria laughed at that remark. "Let me tell you, Shannon is _much_ hotter than my high school science teacher was."

"I don't doubt that one bit."

**A/N: This should be longer, but we're having the power issues.**

**The rest will be up soon.**

**Review.**


	5. Best Friends

**A/N: Yay.**

"So, what do I do?" Caria asked as Becky turned a corner.

"I wish I could tell you, but I have no idea about these kinds of things," Becky honestly told her.

"Well how did you get with Cody?"

Becky gave a disgusted sigh. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah."

"So, pretty much…I hate this story, just so you know. Well, I was doing an ICW show like you went to with Shannon. They always have pro wrestlers doing appearances and whatnot. So I guess it was his turn to appear there. I can't even remember what happened, but I think it was his birthday or something. He got pretty freaking wasted after the show. Of course, everyone backstage knew that I was like in love with him, so they sent me to go deal with his drunkness. And then, I don't know, but I still secretly think he was drunk when he asked me out."

Caria started hysterically laughing, her hair whipping around in the wind. "I'm sorry, but I really can't imagine Cody being drunk."

"Neither can I, but it was pretty damn funny."

"Figure out where we're going yet?"

"Nah. We're too young to go drinking, and we're too old for Chuck E. Cheese."

"We _could_ go there," Caria joked.

"I take my sister every once in a while. It's kind of fun. What exactly to people do on a girl's night? I've never been on one before. I've been too busy wrestling."

"I don't know. I've been too busy watching wrestling," Caria shrugged.

"We both don't know because we've been consumed by wrestling. That gives me an idea," Becky mused. When it was clear, she pulled a sharp U turn and sped away.

"Where the hell are we going?" Caria laughed.

"My place. We're going to watch wrestling."

"I think the whole point that Shannon wanted to get across is that I _shouldn't_ be constantly thinking about wrestling."

"Shannon sucks. I think I'm going to have to overrule him, here."

"Is Cody going to care that we're just over there watching wrestling."

"I wouldn't care if he did."

Twenty minutes later, Becky pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. "Ah, he's here," she said, seeing Cody's truck a couple of spots down.

"I thought you were going out," Cody said once the two girls walked in the room.

"We changed our mind," Becky said, sitting down on the couch. Cody went up to her to kiss her, but she pushed him away and said, "Hey, go get us some Subway."

"Okay," Cody shrugged and he left.

"A little harsh, don't you think, Becky?" Caria laughed.

"Nope. So, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. How about something with a good women's match in it for a change?"

"That makes this a lot easier," Becky said. She walked over to the wrestling DVD collection that she and Cody had and tossed aside every single DVD except for two of them. "Do you want something more recent or further back?"

"Surprise me."

Becky put in Wrestlemania 22 and skipped ahead to the match that pitted Mickie James against Trish Stratus.

"I still don't understand why they hated Trish so much that night," Caria wondered.

"They get bored easily these days. They were sick of Trish because she was the champ for like a year. It's kind of like how they are with John Cena now."

"I don't get that either."

"Yeah, he can't wrestle, but he does work hard. Besides, he only really appeals to women and children. Traditionalists are stuck with Triple H and Shawn Michaels, but they're getting old and can't do the same thing anymore. The fans will have to come around."

"You're right, I suppose. I wish I could to the whirlybird headscissors like Trish."

"You probably can. It's not that hard if you practice a lot. I really like doing it, but I don't do it often. A lot of people aren't comfortable taking it. But there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's up."

"Why do you hate Jeff so much? Brian's always blowing a gasket just thinking about it. Me and Cody were over there watching RAW at the gym with him and after Jeff hit that Swanton on Randy, he was all 'I hope Caria saw that shit!'"

Caria laughed. "Brian is an idiot. Well, it's kind of a weird thing that I have with Jeff. He used to seem…not into the wrestling. It seemed like he just wanted his face on television and all the girls to like him. I've totally gotten my respect back for him lately. Pulling off those spots…I wish I could do that."

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't hate Jeff anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he's one of Shannon's best friends."

**A/N: I have a "new" hater.**

**They claim to know me, but I can't quite figure it out.**

**I'm not threatened…yet.**

**Review.**


	6. Secrets

"Tell him."

The two girls were standing outside of the wrestling school. Caria had a training appointment with Shannon in about five minutes.

"Becky, I am not going to tell him," Caria said, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, you are, and you're going to be late if you keep up with these shenanigans. Now go!" Becky demanded, turning Caria around and pushing her towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know."

Caria gave her friend a confused look before pulling the door open.

As usual, the first person Caria came across was Brian. Today, he was laughing the instant she walked in the door. "Oh, Caria…"

"What do you want, dorkchop?"

Brian just stared at Caria for a moment and then blinked twice. "I'm going to pretend that you did not just reference old Edge and Christian lines. Anyways, there's a surprise for you later on in your training session," Brian said, continuing on with his laughter.

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Brian's grin grew even wider.

_This is not going to be good_, Caria thought as she headed upstairs.

Nothing seemed different to her. Everything was the same. Shannon was already there, doing nothing as usual.

"Caria, is something wrong? You're usually never this late," he said, seeing that she had finally arrived.

_Tell him_, Becky's voice rang in Caria's head. "I'm not late. I'm on time," she said.

"Okay then. Let's get started…"

After an hour, an unfamiliar woman came into the training room. "Shanny!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Who is that?" Caria asked with the tone of spite in her voice, not really caring how rude she sounded. Why should she? Shannon never said anything about a girlfriend before.

But why should he? It's not like he had any interest in Caria…right?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Caria. This is my friend, Melissa."

_Friend_, Caria thought, relieved.

"Only friends, Shanny?" Melissa whined.

"Okay, _maybe_ a bit more than that."

"Well I think we've had enough for one day," Caria said, quickly gathering all of her things and heading downstairs.

When Brian saw the pissed off look on Caria's face, he laughed even more than he had before.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"I like watching you suffer."


	7. It's Her

**A/N: Bob arrived at the arena with Val Venis. I find that totally and completely hilarious. I wish that happened here. But nope, it was Bob, Beth, and Cody. Fuck that.**

"You like watching me suffer?" Caria asked, a fire burning in her eyes. "You're a little bitch, Brian."

"You're a funny girl, Caria. Sorry that I just want some freaking entertainment. It gets boring working here sometimes. Eh, maybe if Shannon's girlfriend was actually hot, then you'd really have a problem."

"You don't think she's pretty?"

"Hell no! Are you kidding? She looks like she died in a tanning bed and was brought back to life to burn people's eyes out. What was her name again?" Brian asked.

"…Melissa," Caria hissed.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Brian asked.

"No, what?"

"Fight for your man!"

"Since when are you being so nice to me?" Caria asked.

"To be honest…"

"Spit it out, loser."

"It's because you are nicer to look at than Shannon's girlfriend."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"You better, because I'll probably never say it again."

As Caria drove back to her apartment, she texted Becky.

**Shannon has a gf.**

**R u serious? Is she pretty?**

**Hell no she's nasty.**

**What does she look like?**

**Like a burnt French fry.**

**What's her name?**

**Melissa.**

**Uh…I think that might be Cody's ex gf.**

"Fuck," Caria muttered as she pulled in her driveway.

* * *

During Caria's next training session with Shannon, she made sure to bring her camera phone just in case the opportunity arised…

And sure enough, it did.

Melissa appeared at the gym, looking like she just walked out of an episode of Laguna Beach that was splattered with orange paint. During one of the breaks, she snapped a picture of her on her camera phone while she was pretending to be texting people. She quickly forwarded it to Becky who responded with a quick text.

**Yep, that's her.**


End file.
